


In Heaven or In Hell

by StuckyTrash



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Heaven, Hell, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyTrash/pseuds/StuckyTrash
Summary: A sonnet I composed, it is somehow inspired by a work by Ardatli named The Dale Cycle, but not entirely.





	In Heaven or In Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945271) by [Ardatli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardatli/pseuds/Ardatli). 



> Like I said it's inspired by The Dale Cycle by Ardatli, but not entirely. I had some different ideas in mind too and I mixed it up you know, it's short and I'm sorry, I make a lot of Sonnets and I might post many of it here, depends though.
> 
> The rhyme scheme of this sonner, it is Shakesperean, is
> 
> A  
> B  
> A  
> B
> 
> C  
> D  
> C  
> D
> 
> E  
> E

I believed in souls seeing your blue eyes  
Your short blonde hair reminded me of gold  
With you there, I can tell a thousand lies  
Me and you, who knows what the future hold

That night you brought me home after drinking  
My brain didn't but my heart trusted you  
I'm happy you didn't do anything  
And I found that my love for you is true

We may be looked down upon by others  
Glared and shouted with repetitive slurs  
You and I, we will fight them together  
And we won't live in their terrible curse

We lay there as the last of their stones hit  
In Heaven or in Hell, I know we'll meet


End file.
